Partly Cloudy/Transcript
JAMES: Hmm, it’s partly cloudy out today. Doesn’t seem too bad. of a sudden, an [[FFUB] soldier runs up behind James and knocks him out cold. The screen goes black the moment James is hit. When the screen comes back, it is blurry, and we see James chained up to a wall in a dingy room. There are FFUB soldiers around and James is helpless. The FFUB Leader walks up to him slowly and gives him a nasty punch to the face, again, James is chained up so he can do nothing.] JAMES: I feel… drained. What did you do to me? FFUB Leader, X27, speaks. He has a very deep voice sounding like Bane, as if he is using a voice modulator, which he is, but it is hidden. X27: That’s not important. Yet. What is is that you get used to your new home here! And what better way to get used to it than to know the people around you? JAMES: Fuck you. gives James another hard punch to the face. James’ face, by this point, is fifty shades of black and blue, he is all bruised, banged up and bleeding. This extra punch didn’t help. X27: We’ll start with me. I am X27, the leader of the Federal and Financial Underworld Bureau. I built this organization. Back in 2011 the government assembled us in case there was ever a catastrophic event. And I was chosen as leader. My job: to protect this city, and keep it free of monsters, like you, and Erik. JAMES: Erik?! Erik Baying?! HE’S THE REASON I’M LIKE THIS! WHERE IS HE?!?! X27: I can only assume you’ve been looking for him all this time. From the very moment you got your powers you went on a hunt looking for the man responsible. But you failed. We got to him first. yells to some other soldiers in the room. X27: Bart, Wyatt! Open the doors! are giant doors in the back of the room. The two soldiers both open the doors and James cannot believe what is behind those doors. Behind the doors is a 10x10 foot tank of water, and inside, is Erik. He is hooked up to machines and wires but he is floating around in the tank, lifeless. JAMES: You killed him. X27: We did what we had to. The BioLynk Incident granted Erik powers. We, the FFUB, are doing our assignment: to protect this city. So we had to put Erik out of his misery. You will be next. JAMES: Why? I protect people! You monster!! You’re a monster, not us!! X27: Take him to the Execution Unit. He’ll be put out of his misery there. JAMES: No! [James struggles to break free. Normally he would have easily broken free but he is just too weak from the beating. As this is happening six soldiers are about to take James down and bring him to the Execution Unit, but right before they take James down, time seems to slow down and an on-screen message appears. The message says, '“Take out the enemies with Vision Blast.”''' Vision Blast is basically a burst of heat vision that takes out all enemies nearby but instead of heat James uses Aura energy. Once the player dismisses the message they must use Vision Blast to take out all surrounding soldiers. James is now free.]'' JAMES: Whoa. I’m healed, I feel all better! The Vision Blast must refill my energy! But I can’t use it often, only in emergencies. A power like that can’t be used often. X27: Is that so? JAMES: X27, this isn’t happening. I’m escaping and fulfilling my destiny, and that starts with your defeat, right now. X27: Well then. We all face our destiny. I’ll be taking you out now. takes out two small black objects from his pocket. These black objects are small wire-like devices with small buttons on them. X27 presses these buttons at the same time and the devices become 10-foot long [[Electric Whips|whips] filled with electricity.] JAMES: This what you were doing at the power grid? of a sudden, X27’s voice becomes deeper and Hulk-like. X27: None of your BUSINESS! the same time he says this, he hurls one of his whips at James, but James evades out of the way. X27 hits the floor instead, and the floor becomes damaged. JAMES: Immature. battle begins. X27 is slow but powerful. When he gets close enough to James, he will hurl one of his whips at James. If they hit James, James loses a quarter of his health, so if James is hit four times he dies. When James evades the whips and X27 misses and hits the ground, the area where X27 hit will be covered in electricity, so if X27 hits the ground with his whip and James steps in that area, he will get electrocuted and take damage. is covered with body armor so standard attacks won’t do anything. James cannot use Vision Blast during this battle until the end, so he must use some of his more advanced powers (like Aura Blast). When X27 is very close to James, he will occasionally jump in the air and his fist will become larger, and he’ll ascend back down and hit James. This attack also damages James a lot. When X27 has 1% health left, he will be laying on the ground, injured. At this time, James must approach him and use Vision Blast on him. When James unleashes this on X27, X27 gets blown back and smashes into the water tank. The water tank breaks and all the water and machines inside come out, and Erik rolls out. James approaches Erik’s lifeless body. JAMES: He’s dead. The main guy I’ve been looking for since the BioLynk Incident... the FFUB got to him first. He’s dead. of a sudden, there’s a sudden bang in the room and James gets knocked back, but it appears nothing happened. Erik’s body still lay there on the ground, but right as James gets up, everything in the room starts to levitate, including James and Erik. They stay in the air for about 7 seconds before all of a sudden everything comes crashing down to the ground. The levitation has ended. JAMES: What? Wh… where’s Erik’s body?! screen fades out to black. When it reappears, James is laying in bed in his apartment. His eyes slowly open and Joey is standing there next to him, with [[Melanie]. Melanie is a brunette, about 5’2, and wearing a green vest with a pink/purple shirt underneath, and skinny jeans. Joey is holding a beer in his hand.] JAMES: What? What the hell? JOEY: Easy, bro. Ok? JAMES: What happened? JOEY: The FFUB captured you, but it’s all over the news, you defeated X27, the leader of the FFUB! And escaped! JAMES: But… what about the FFUB? Are they done? JOEY: Naww, the soldiers are still around, just have no leader. TV in the apartment is on and the news turns on. The screen says URGENT NEWS and a reporter starts speaking. The reporter is a man with black hair, standing on a street in Feldis. Cars, lampposts, poles, are all flipped over and the street looks like chaos. JAMES: Why is the street such a mess like that JAMIE: Hello, Interface City, I’m Jamie Redstone, reporter for the Diamond 6 News. Now, what just happened in the city was extremely strange. At about 4:56 PM, everything in the city lifted up and started to levitate; people, cars, trucks, even me! I lifted up! JAMES: That’s what happened! There was a blast! JAMIE: As you can see, all these cars and, and, and, objects on the street, are all flipped over and smashed, windows in buildings are cracked, some buildings even collapsed during the phenomenon. Over 1,000 people died during the levitation and what happened is unknown but we are certain that it will all be figured out soon. shuts the TV off. JOEY: So that’s what happened. Freaky huh. JAMES: In that battle, after I defeated X27 I unlocked a new power and they had Erik, dead in a tank of water. He was hooked up to machines, though, and when I examined Erik’s body a blast occurred, and then the levitation. And then after the levitation thing, Erik’s body was gone. JOEY: The FFUB does have access to some super-freaky technology. Do you think they did this as a distraction or something? JAMES: Yeah, most likely. I have to get out of bed now, go save the city some more. climbs out of his window and jumps down onto the street below, ready to fight some more. JAMES: Well, that was really fuckin' something. Navigation Category:Story Mission transcripts (Shattered)